Warm Blankets
by Inazuma1928
Summary: The Touou basketball club, like Seirin and Shutoku, go off to practice somewhere every Summer. With a little bit of extra money to spend, the Coach decided to let the team and its manager stay at a nice hotel during the nights. There were only a few complications with the rooms. Oneshot, Fluffy, Hinted romance


The Touou Basketball team, like Seirin and Shutoku, go off to practice somewhere every Summer. With a little bit of extra money to spend, the Coach decided to let the team and its manager stay at a nice hotel during the nights. There were only a few complications with the rooms.  
"What?! Only one bed! This is bul-" None other than Wakamatsu shouted out, a tan hand being slapped over his mouth.  
"Thank you for telling us Coach, are we still going to stay here?" The sly Imayoshi asked, keeping his hand right where he put it on the loud blonde's face.  
"Of course we are, I still paid for the rooms. We might as well stay. The two staying in the rooms together will just have to, I don't know, fight for the bed or something. Just don't injure yourselves to the point you can't practice tomorrow." Harasawa answered with a yawn as he turned to face Momoi.  
After handing her a list of the names of the people staying in which rooms, he turned to enter his own room, one that he didn't need to share. Momoi's smile fell into a frown as she read the list. Grumbling, she sent the boys away in pairs until Sosa, Imayoshi, Wakamatsu, Sakurai, Aomine, and her were left without rooms. She handed Sosa and Imayoshi two keys and sent them away. As they walked the leftover group of four could hear them arguing over who got the queen sized bed, or the couch.  
"Sakurai, here's your key. You're rooming with.." Sakurai took the key he was handed and looked to his sides where the two taller teen boys stood. Well, Momoi-san knows Aomine from childhood so she'll probably room with him. I mean, if he roomed with Wakamatsu he wouldn't get any sleep due to the fact that the blonde was loud, even when he's sleeping. But that'd be better than rooming with-.  
"Aomine Daiki." Momoi finished, handing the tan boy the other set of keys. Sakurai's eyes widened at the news. He's rooming with.. him? The one person he _didn't_ want to sleep alone in a room with?!  
"Momoi, why did you purposefully room with the dumbass? I didn't know you became an insomniac." Aomine chuckled, looking at his long-time friend with an amused expression.  
"Do you thing I _wanted_ to room with him?! Someone kill me.." She muttered, tossing Wakamatsu his set of keys and stomping to her room.  
"What do you mean?! Why would you not want to room with me!?" Wakamatsu shouted, running after the pink-haired girl.  
"You're loud! That's it, you're taking the couch." Momoi growled, walking into the room and shutting it in the blonde's face.  
Aomine laughed softly, watching the two. Secretly, Sakurai glanced up at the tall player and took in his appearance. Navy blue hair, tanned skin, piercing smirk and gaze, confident and arrogant personality. It's no wonder many girls have huge crushes on the bad boy.  
"Can I help you with anything?" The deep voice asked with a blue eyebrow raised, staring confusedly down at the small brunette.  
"Sumimasen! Sumimasen!" Sakurai exclaimed, staring terrified up at Aomine and holding up his hands in defense. Not only was he caught staring, but he was caught by_ the_ Aomine Daiki. Surely there has to be some unsaid rule against this, right?  
With a roll of his eyes and a sigh, Aomine walked to their room with Sakurai running after him. The pair entered the room and the brunette immediately walked to the dark green couch with his duffel bag of clothes.  
"What are you doing Sakurai?" Aomine asked, standing in the door way.  
"I-I'm sleeping on t-the couch!" The boy yelped, spinning around to face the other.  
"You _want_ to?"  
"Y-Yeah!" Sakurai lied, a half-hearted laugh leaving him. Of course he'd rather sleep on the bed. Who in their right mind wouldn't? But sleeping on an uncomfortable couch was much better than fighting Aomine for the bigger bed.  
"Alright, whatever. Do you need a blanket or something?" Aomine asked with a small shrug as he walked to the bathroom, carrying a pair of shorts with him. He reached for the bottom of his shirt and pulled up until it was off.  
"N-No, I'll be fine." Sakurai stuttered, trying to not to make it too obvious how embarrassed he was getting at the sight of the brown skin showing off the muscles hidden underneath with every movement of his arms and back. This is definitely not the first time he's seen Aomine with his shirt off and all the other times he's seen his shirt off, he was in a locker room and it was expected for them to change in front of eachother. But this was a hotel room, and they were alone together. Somehow it just makes the whole situation much more... intimate.  
Instead of waiting to use the bathroom, Sakurai took his chances and changed in the middle of the room. When Aomine came out of the room, Sakurai was laying down on the couch with a book hanging over his head wearing simple blue shorts and a gray T-shirt.  
"You wear that to sleep? Isn't it uncomfortable to wear a shirt when you're sleeping?" Aomine scoffed when he passed the couch wearing only a pair of black, baggy shorts.  
"It's never bothered me before." The brunette murmured, too engrossed in his book to bother apologizing.  
"Are you sure you're not going to be cold? It may be summer, but that doesn't mean it's not going to get cold tonight." Aomine asked again, lifting Sakurai out of his thoughts.  
"I-I'm sure.." Sakurai murmured, looking away from the boy towering over him. Why was Aomine showing so much kindness towards him? Maybe.. just maybe.. Aomine isn't actually this cold-hearted, selfish, arrogant teen that he makes himself out to be.  
With a shrug, Aomine walked towards the bed and turned the lights off on his way there, plunging the two in darkness. After marking his page and putting his book in his bag Sakurai rolled around trying to get comfortable. After a minute or so he quit and just laid there feeling cramped until he managed to fall asleep.

Aomine woke up to the feeling of a small hand pushing on his bare shoulder. With a groan he opened his eyes to see a dark figure leaning over him.  
"S-Sakurai? What are you doing?" Aomine asked groggily, rubbing his eyes to see a bit clearer in the darkness. Sure enough it was Sakurai and he seemed to be shaking.  
"U-Um.. n-nothing.. Sorry I woke you." The boy stammered, shaking his head and turning to head back to the couch. Normally, Aomine would have just let Sakurai go back but he saw something he didn't like when Sakurai walked into the light coming through the window.  
Sakurai yelped and jumped when he felt his arm get grabbed and pulled back by a warm hand. He turned his head and saw Aomine frowning at him. Before he could yelp out a sorry Aomine started speaking.  
"You're cold, aren't you?" The tanned boy asked after seeing goosebumps on the boy's arm in the light, sitting up in the bed and running a hand through his hair.  
"N-No-"  
"Don't lie to me Sakurai." Aomine demanded, an intimidating edge to his voice. After a small nod from Sakurai Aomine sighed and let go of the boy's arm. The brunette stood there in stunned silence and saw Aomine fix the covers a bit and hold up the edge of the blankets on the opposite side of the bed.  
"Well come on. Before I change my mind." Aomine grumbled, nodding his head towards the other side of the bed. If there was more light in the room Sakurai would have seen a small, embarrassed blush on the bad boy's face. Sakurai took hesitant steps towards that side of the bed and when he took the edge of the blanket from Aomine he looked up.  
"A-Are you sure..?"  
"Just get in." Aomine muttered back, rolling over so he's facing the opposite direction. Sakurai slowly got under the covers and smiled at the warmth he felt. Sure enough, the brunette quickly fell asleep.  
Right when Aomine was about to fall back asleep he felt a small body snuggle into his back.  
"What the hell? Sakurai, what are you-" Aomine started and rolled over to face the small three-pointer. It was a huge surprise when he felt the smaller body immediately curl into his chest, wrapping his arms around Aomine. Aomine was about to push Sakurai off of him but when he saw the perfectly content expression on the other's sleeping face he just didn't have the heart. After a sigh, the tanned boy moved Sakurai up the bed so the top of his brown hair was under Aomine's chin and Aomine moved one arm under the pillow he was laying on and the other was around the small brunette. Soon the navy blue-haired teen fell asleep, a soft smile on his expression.


End file.
